


Gettin' Wet

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian having fun in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Wet

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!

“Remind me again why we’re watching this movie,” Sebastian says as he slides the disc into the blu-ray player and then walks back to the couch. 

“ _Because_ ,” Kurt says patiently, shuffling a little to make better room for Sebastian next to him, “your niece is obsessed with princesses and we need to be able to give her a _slightly_ wider perspective than just Cinderella and Belle.”

“I still don’t see how us watching the movie alone will help with that,” Sebastian says, but he settles in on the couch and watches the credits roll by. 

While it’s a good movie, it’s not good enough to keep the attention of any of them for very long, and twenty minutes into the movie, neither of them are really watching it anymore. Sebastian is laying on his back on the couch, with Kurt straddling him and placing soft, teasing kisses along his jaw, when he starts to squirm. 

“I need to pee. Can you pause it?” he asks, arching his neck to give Kurt better access. 

“Why?” Kurt asks, not letting up. “It’s not like you’re watching.”

“I’m listening,” Sebastian insists, reaching up to put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and push him away. 

“Mhm, sure,” Kurt says, humoring him, but he sits up and reaches for the remote. He pauses the movie as Sebastian stands up, but when Sebastian doesn’t move, he looks up at him.

“What?”

“Are you coming?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Wh-- _oh_.” Arousal runs through Kurt as if someone is pouring water down his neck and he stands up quickly. 

“Yes?” Sebastian says, looking for confirmation. 

Kurt nods. “Just--in the tub. Since you changed the sheets yesterday.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says and reaches out a hand. Kurt takes it, and follows him into the bathroom. As soon as they’ve shut the door, Sebastian presses Kurt up against it, kissing him. “You okay with those pants?” he asks, sliding his hands down Kurt’s back to grab his ass. It’s a pair of sweatpants, shouldn’t be a problem, but Sebastian has learned to make sure. Kurt nods, trying to get Sebastian’s mouth back on his, but they need to move this along if it’s even going to happen. Sebastian presses a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips and takes a step back, nudging Kurt towards the bathtub. “Get in.”

Kurt gives him a mock salute, but does as he says and climbs into the tub and sits back, stretching out his legs. He looks up at Sebastian, cups himself and winks at him. 

“Don’t,” Sebastian says warningly, bending his legs to take off his socks. “Don’t do that, don’t make me hard.”

“Hurry up, then.”

Sebastian climbs into the tub and straddles Kurt’s legs, putting his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “You ready?” he asks, kind of in a hurry to get started, because straddling his boyfriend is not really making him less aroused. Kurt nods, and Sebastian takes a deep breath, does his best to relax, and just let go. 

It starts out as a trickle, but it quickly grows stronger. Sebastian groans with relief, and when his piss soaks through the fabric of his pants and down through Kurt’s, Kurt lets out a long, shaky sigh and puts his forehead against Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian shifts on Kurt’s lap, soaking the few spots of his pants that aren’t already wet, and feels Kurt’s cock stiffen between them. 

“Fuck,” Kurt curses, but there’s no real heat behind it. “I needed to pee, too.”

Sebastian smirks as the stream slows down and presses a kiss to Kurt’s temple. “We’ll tend to that, don’t worry,” he says, shifting on Kurt’s lap again, more purposefully this time. Now that he has finally peed, he’s growing hard, because this is one of his biggest turn-ons. 

“Yeah?” Kurt says, angling his head to kiss Sebastian properly. 

“Mhm,” Sebastian hums, rubbing his crotch against Kurt’s, grabs the back of Kurt’s head to hold him as he kisses back, deep and dirty. He’s not sure what he wants, isn’t sure what Kurt wants to do, but Kurt takes the matter into his own hands, literally, and starts to unbutton Sebastian’s pants. 

The wet fabric of his underwear is clinging to his skin and it’s quickly growing cold and uncomfortable, but when Kurt takes out Sebastian’s cock and starts to stroke it, that fades away. 

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Sebastian moans, putting his forehead against Kurt’s, glancing down at where Kurt’s hand is moving rapidly. 

Then he stops. Before Sebastian can protest, Kurt pinches his thigh, motions for him to stand up. Sebastian does, braces himself against the wall and takes care to get himself steady on the slippery floor of the tub. Kurt rises up to his knees, pulls down Sebastian’s pants a bit, then leans in to lick his cock. 

Sebastian moans, loudly, grabs Kurt’s hair with the hand not on the wall and gently guides him when he takes Sebastian’s cock into his mouth and starts to suck. They’re both filthy, Kurt is kneeling in the piss that hasn’t made it down the drain, but despite the cold wetness clinging to him, his cock is still hard enough to tent his pants. He moves one hand from Sebastian’s ass to grab himself, but Sebastian yanks his hair in warning. 

“No,” he says. “Let me, later.”

Kurt whines a little around Sebastian’s cock, but he does as he says and lets go, reaching up to hold Sebastian’s ass with both hands again. 

“Yeah, come on,” Sebastian urges. He’s close, he never lasts long the first time when they do this, but he also gets so fucking turned on that he has no problem going again. Kurt takes him as deep as he can, not all the way but more than enough, his lips stretched around Sebastian’s cock, his tongue rubbing against the head. “Y-yeah, _fuck_ , babe, that’s--” He cuts himself off when he starts to come, spurting into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt swallows, but he doesn’t get it all, some of it trickles out around Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian untangles his fingers from Kurt’s hair to reach down and stroke his thumb against the corner of Kurt’s mouth. 

He reaches up to his own mouth to lick it off, winking at Kurt as he does, and Kurt takes that as his cue to stand up and kiss him. He hasn’t swallowed it all, so Sebastian licks into his mouth, tasting himself. 

“Okay,” he says, when it’s just the taste of Kurt left. “Let’s get you out of these.” He sticks a finger into the waistband of Kurt’s pants and snaps them, making him jump and almost lose his balance. Kurt glares at him but helps out, pulling his shirt over his head and then pushing his pants down and off. Sebastian does the same, and then they’re both naked. Kurt starts the shower while Sebastian closes the curtain, and then he crowds up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist, slotting his soft cock in the crack of Kurt’s ass. 

“You really like this, too,” Sebastian says, not-quite a question. Kurt still hums in agreement, leaning back to rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder while he aims the shower head at his chest. It’s Sebastian’s kink from the beginning, but Kurt initiates it almost as often these days, and it makes Sebastian weirdly proud every time it happens. Also extremely turned on. 

He lets his hands roam up and down Kurt’s chest, pinches his nipples and cups his hands to catch the water. He smirks when Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh, but takes the hint and moves one hand lower, grasps Kurt’s cock and starts to stroke it, slowly. “What do you want?”

“I--” Kurt cuts off with a gasp when Sebastian tightens his grip. He does his best to spray the water over both of them, but he’s not succeeding, so Sebastian lets go of him and reaches up to mount the shower head. 

“What do you want?” he repeats, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s neck while the water cascades down over both of them. 

“Inside,” Kurt replies, pressing back against Sebastian. 

Sebastian isn’t hard again, yet, but he still reaches for the lube on the shelf and uncaps it to pour some into his hand. He smears it onto his fingers and then quickly presses them against Kurt’s hole, pushing his chest against Kurt’s back, too, to give his hand some protection from the water and not have all the lube washed away. He pushes two fingers in at once, possibly a little quicker than usual. Kurt hisses at the intrusion, but he doesn’t say anything, so Sebastian keeps going. He reaches down to wrap his other hand around Kurt’s cock again, stroking it a bit faster and harder this time. 

“Another,” Kurt says, putting both of his hands against the wall to keep himself, keep them both, steady. Sebastian obeys, slides in a third finger with his other two, and shifts on the spot and twists his wrist until he’s rewarded by Kurt’s gasp. “ _There_ ,” he says, his voice strangled. “There, _fuck_ , yes.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian fucks his fingers a little deeper, a little harder, but he’s wary of making too big movements when they’re both standing on the slippery floor of the bathtub. He tries to compensate by tightening his grip around Kurt’s cock and going even faster, mixing it up a little by brushing his thumb against the head, and Kurt’s breath quickens. “Yeah, come on, babe,” Sebastian urges. “Come over my hand and then you can let go, you know you want to,” he murmurs, straight into Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt whines, and Sebastian glances up to sees his knuckles going white where he’s trying to dig his fingers into the tiled wall. “Come on,” he repeats, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s ear. “Just let go.” He spreads his fingers, tries to stretch Kurt as much as possible while still trying to hit his prostate, and after a few more thrusts, Kurt’s body tenses and he comes in Sebastian’s hand, his ass clenching around Sebastian’s fingers. 

Sebastian doesn’t let go of him, he just waits, and after Kurt has taken a couple of deep breaths, Sebastian feels the rest of the tension in his body leave when he starts to pee. With the water running down on them, it’s not really noticeable, but Sebastian still puts his fingers into the stream just for the thrill of it. 

“I love you,” Kurt sighs, completely content, and Sebastian hides his smile in Kurt’s hair. 

“I love you, too,” he says, taking a step back and finally letting the shower do it’s job properly. He hands Kurt his shampoo and then reaches for his own body wash. “Do we have to finish the movie now?”

Kurt laughs. “No. If I know you, and I _do_ know you, you’ll be distracted again in ten minutes. We might as well go straight to bed.”

“There’s nothing straight about us going to bed, babe,” Sebastian says, smiling innocently when Kurt glares at him. “But yes, going to bed sounds like a good idea. I’m totally _up_ for it,” he adds, stepping closer to let his now-hardening cock brush against Kurt’s thigh. 

Kurt just rolls his eyes. 


End file.
